someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgun.exe
The Group The group of software developers gathered for a meeting. They were unsure what to do next, being as they released a new game. One suggested the group take a break, but the boss said no. A now-fired employee suggested we build a game similiar to Call of Duty, but with a touch of magic to it. It was similiar to World of Warcraft, being as how you had to be a Warrior, Mage, or Rouge. It was now, however, Wizard/Witch (depending on the gender of your character), or Soldier. You had to pair in teams. You had rating, and experience. Your experience was kills, and these experience points gave you different guns. However, the now-fired employee messed with the game, ruining the design. It turned into a sadistic program that would horrify millions, had it been released. He had renamed it to shotgun.exe. The Game The game was completely destroyed. The boss fired the employee as soon as he had found out about this information. He had decided, however, to check out the game. When he finished, he said he had to leave work early. He never came back. The next boss was interested in this game, and proceeded to play it. He came back after, but he had to warn everyone not to play the game. He told everyone to tell the new boss never to play it. He had died, right there, in the building. Upon doing an autopsy, the medical staff found he died of gunshots. Upon searching what type of gun would do this, they immediately realized, almost on the spot, it was from a shotgun. The new boss sent me the file, because I was an intern at the time. He knew of the danger, and wanted me to post to the internet what I had discovered. It was beyond horrifying, but I actually wanted to play this game. I wanted to know what was so horrifying about it, or at least, at that time. I wish I had never played that game. I really do, but enough chit-chat. Let's describe the game. You start off with the start-up screen. There were two buttons: play and quit. I hit play, being as that was how you started up the actual game. It gave me a choice. Knight, or Wizard. I chose Knight, being as how my Yu-Gi-Oh deck involves knights. It loaded up with a burned-down village. The king's mutilated corpse lay beside my character, with the head on my sword. The queen's head showed one of shock, and the corpse lay beside the king's corpse. A sound file played, and it had a sadistic voice to it. It was as cold as ice, and as dark as the void. This voice said, "Aw, how cute. Looks like it wasn't too happy of an ending to them, though...what a shame...". I played a traitor. My character had destroyed a perfect village. I could at least move him, and maybe play along with the game. I headed to the throne, and I realized I could use commands. I typed in /sit. The game responded with a textbox: "Move the corpse of the prince to sit in this chair. I typed in /move. The game responded with another textbox: "Your life will be no more in 20 hours." The End? It's been 19 and a half hours. I'm waiting at the police station because of this game...here he is now...*gulp* I'm ready. Police Report Resident Michael Mather has been shot inside of the police station by an unknown figure. Forensics confirm the bullet used to kill Michael Mather was from a shotgun. There was an interesting thing about this case, however. There was a few mentions of a came called shotgun.exe. I might play the game soon. It could be a clue towards why this happened... Pieboy714 (talk) 00:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story